Sailor Christian Soldiers Book One: Sailor Savior
by Queen Serenity
Summary: When the Negaverse forms an alliance with the devil, God must create his own warriors to stop the End of Days from coming ahead of time... COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Ok, the planetary Sailor Soldiers do not belong to me.  Beryl and her generals do not belong to me.  The Devil definitely does NOT belong to me, thank goodness.  However, the Sailor Christian Soldiers and any minions you do not recognize do belong to me.  You wanna use them, you gotta ask.  Got it?**

**_The Sailor Christian Soldiers_**

**_Book One:_**

**_Sailor Savior_**

**__**

**_Prologue_**

**_By Sere G_**

**__**

            "Aaargh! I am so tired of the Sailor Soldiers.  They keep ruining our plans! What am I to do, Master?" Beryl knelt in front of Metallia's unholy container.

            "You must keep trying, Beryl! Try harder!"

            "I understand . . . but I may have come up with a solution to all of our problems."

            "Go on . . ."

            Well, obviously, Tokyo is home to those annoying pests, the Sailor Soldiers . . . so why do we attack there? I've had Jaedite, Nephlite, Zoicite, and Malichite each disguise themselves and find out information about these miserable humans.  Japan is not even the most powerful nation on this planet! There is a more powerful, much more chaotic nation call the United States of America, which should be much easier for us to influence.  If we withdrew from Tokyo, and infiltrated this place instead, we would surely succeed!"

            "Yes . . ."

            "And I have also found out something else.  There is a dark lord that I have heard of.  Most of the humans fear him, and I think that if you could somehow contact him, then he would make a powerful ally."

            Metallia's essence whirled, exited.  "Very well.  We shall do as you have suggested.  Place your seeing crystal in front of me."

            Beryl did as she was commanded and dark energy began to flow from Metallia's essence into the crystal.

            An image of engulfing flames and magma appeared within the crystal and Beryl could not help but shiver slightly as she saw people burning in the flames, their skin boiling and blistering, their eyes popping from the intense heat, the fluids gushing out and quickly evaporating into steam, but still not falling over and dying.  

            Suddenly, a pair of golden, demonic-looking eyes appeared superimposed over the other images in the crystal, glaring fiercely at them.  A voice sounded out that was like flames crackling and wind howling.  It came from all around.

            "Who dares to intrude upon my domain?!"

            Before Beryl could say anything, Metallia spoke, "I am Metallia, queen of the Negaverse.  I was merely trying to reach you, and was not trying to intrude.  I seek to ally with you, for I believe that we could both benefit greatly from such an alliance . . ."

            "Metallia of the Negaverse? I have heard of you.  You drain energy from people, and plan to take over the Universe.  I can understand how _you would benefit from an alliance with someone such as I, but how would _I_ benefit from it?"_

            The dark queen thought for a moment, then replied, "the mortals will only be able to worship two entities.  You and I."

            The voice sounded quieter now.  "Fine, then, let us begin our plans."

            A while later, they had it figured out.  Metallia spoke.  "So, it is decided.  First, I will give you the negative energy which I have already collected, and you will infuse it into three of your demons, creating which will be called Dark Energy Demons, or DEDs for short."

            The devil's voice continued the plan.  "And I will send out our three DEDs, disguised as humans, and anything they come near contact with will be drained of small amounts of energy.  Once enough has been collected, the next living creature they touch will be infected, and will turn into one within minutes.  Because they are now run by the negative energy, the energy that a DED's body supplies will be fed directly to you.  Within a week, we will have transformed hundreds of humans into our demons, and that number will only keep growing after that."

            Metallia finished.  "Once we have taken over enough, we will give humans the option of submitting to us, thus being protected from the demons."

            "And our rule will eventually be complete."

**__**

**QS: Okay, people, I need a beta-reader for this fic.  To help me with certain ideas, and to proofread for me, and stuff.  Anyone want to help?**


	2. Chapter One

**_The Sailor Christian Soldiers_**

**_Book One:_**

**_Sailor Savior_**

**__**

**_Chapter One_**

**_by_****_ Sere G_**

**__**

            "And on the latest news, her Majesty, Queen Beryl, has announced that those whom submit and accept the mark of the Dark Master on their foreheads or right hands will be declared under protection from the DEDs, and will be allowed to go about their business and live their lives as before, except that they must all worship Lucifer and Metallia.  This is the latest report from ABC News."

            The girl stared at the television, disbelief in her eyes.  She shook her head violently, causing her pink shoulder-length pigtails to bounce back and forth.  "I can't believe this is happening! How can they expect us to turn our backs on our faith like that?!"

            Her father came to her left side, glowering at the TV.  "Because they think that we'll have no choice.  That because that, if we don't do what they say, we'll either be possessed or killed.  Well, I won't stand for it! I'd let myself be killed before I submit… and I'll end my own life before I allow myself to be possessed!"

            The girl's mother watched the TV from her right.  "I agree! We'll never submit!"

            The girl was about to say something when, suddenly, something like thunder could be heard in the distance.  A loud warning siren sounded and both of the girl's parents' eyes widened in fear.

            "Oh, no! It's the DEDs! I didn't think they would show up this soon, but they must be coming to carry out Beryl's orders!" The girl's father turned to look at her sadly, and spoke firmly.  "Reesa, I know for a fact that this old house has a hidden area, although I'm not quite sure where it is.  I do, however, know that you do know where it is, as you seem to have a nasty habit of disappearing when your mother and I receive your report card.  The DEDs are coming from every direction, as they do with every town, so there will be no escape this time.  When I give the signal, it is time to hide."

            As soon as the sound had started, Shana (Rah'eesa's mother) had left the room; now she came back, carrying a small tin chest in her arms.  She thrust it into the arms of her daughter.  "Take this."

            "What is it, Mom?"

            "Just take it.  You'll need it."

            Rah'eesa looked worried.  "Alright… but I want you and Dad to come hide wi-"

            Suddenly, Jeremy (Rah'eesa's father) whipped his head back toward her from where he was sitting at the window.  "Reesa, it's time to hide! NOW!"

            "But-"

            "NOW!!"

            Rah'eesa ran from the room just as someone started pounding on the door.  She hurried to the house's guest room and into the closet.  On the floor, she pulled up a trapdoor and climbed down inside.  In the little room, which was about three by three feet, there was what looked like an antique floor-to-ceiling cabinet in the corner.  There was a slight clicking sound as Rah'eesa twisted the knob on the left cabinet door once, the one on the right door twice, and then there was a loud clunk as she pushed the left one in and pulled the right one outwards.  There came one last click and the cupboard slid sideways away from the wall, revealing and pulling open yet another trapdoor in the ceiling.  She climbed up through it and closed it hurriedly, hearing the cabinet slide back into place.  Now she was in a hollow wall, which was about a foot wide.  The wall was the house's living room's western wall.  She crept over to a hole in the wall that was no bigger than a pea and looked through it, into the living room.

            Someone was still pounding on the door, and Jeremy looked at his wife.  "Sweetie, there's a chance you could escape.  Go out the back, and I'll distract them.  Take the gun from the kitchen with you."

            She shook her head.  "No.  If we go, we'll go together!"

            "I said GO!" He shoved her roughly towards the kitchen, and she reluctantly kept going.

            The pounding on the door stopped, and a female voice sounded out.  "Whoever's inside, I am going to count to three.  If this door is not open when I hit three, then I will force it open.  Trust me when I say that it is better if you cooperate.  One . . ."

            Jeremy stood firm, a few feet in front of the door, holding a gun himself.

            "Two . . ."

            He hid the gun in his waistband.

            "Three!"

            Rah'eesa saw the door blasted open, and then six soldiers ran in, forming two columns on either side of the door.  Walking down between the two columns came a hooded, cloaked figure.  It lifted its head, and Jeremy saw its blue eyes lock on him.  It then drew back its hood, revealing that it was a teenaged girl, looking to be about Rah'eesa's age, with sapphire blue eyes and beautiful golden hair which was styled in buns.  She also seemed to be wearing some sort of . . . tiara or something on her forehead, golden with a red jewel in the center.

            Rah'eesa watched as the girl, gazing coolly at Jeremy, spoke.  "Where are the other inhabitants of this dwelling?"

            The man sweated.  "There aren't any.  I'm just a bachelor, living here alone."

            At the moment he heard a gunshot, then the sound of his wife shrieking.  The shriek was suddenly cut off.  Gritting his teeth, he whipped his gun out, aiming it levelly at the blonde.  "Don't move.  I'll shoot you.  I swear that I will."

            The girl seemed unperturbed by the situation.  "So you do not wish to make your choice out of the two offered, I take it?"

            "Damn right I don't!"

            "Then I shall choose for you."  She lifted her hand, and the gun literally _flew_ from Jeremy's hand, landing out of his reach.  In the next instant, she pulled out some sort of wand, crying out, "Lunar Beam Activation!" (I know that this isn't a real move, but her real one doesn't really fit the situation, ya know?!) 

            The silvery beam slammed into Jeremy, sending him crashing through the wall behind which Rah'eesa hid.

            And then, for the pink-pigtailed girl, everything went black.

**QS: In case you couldn't figure it out, the plan has been in motion for a while now.  Eventually, Sailor Moon along with Mercury and Mars got possessed.  As for what happened to the unawakened ones… well, I'll decide on that later.**

***grin* And now to deal with my reviews.**

**Ex-SOLDIER Zack – Oh, goody, my first reviewer.  First of all, anime and religion can mix, if done so properly.  Second of all, about God being just as bad as Satan, everyone has their own opinion, no matter how STUPID it may be.  Third of all, my story is NOT forcing the characters to believe in God.  Although you'd think with Satan taking over the world with Metallia would make a few believe.  Also, I never said I'd be making the original Sailor Soldiers into the Christian soldiers.  I'm making my own.  Fourth, obviously God's warriors will be going up against Metallia's forces, so he may choose forms similar to the warriors that are usually sent against her.  However, thank you for the compliment on the spelling and grammar.**

**The red queen – I know for a fact that I do not write like a third grader.  I am an 18-year-old whom has been published.  Several times.  As for the devil being beautiful, God took his beauty as punishment for his treachery and cast him down from heaven.  I will do the world a favor and keep writing, and will pray that you'll tdo the world a favor and SHUT UP.**

**  
Kajino-san/Marie-san – I thank you, for not being so negative.  My Sailor Soldiers are not the ones in the series, although the ones in the series do appear in this.  It will be tough, I know, but I will be trying my best with this fic.  By the way, would you like to be my beta-reader? I could tell you of future ideas and stuff, and get your opinions.**

**Um.**** Oo; - I thank you, also, and I completely agree.  Thank you for not being like them.**

**All in all, because of the form they take, I am going to keep writing this fic just because of these reviews.  So, thank you all for the inspirations! ;)**


	3. Chapter Two

**_Sailor Christian Soldiers_**

**_Book One: Sailor Savior_**

**__**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_By Sere G_**

**__**

_My child, you must listen . . ._

_ Huh? Where am I?_

_ You are dreaming, as you would call it._

_ Dreaming . . . when did I fall asleep? Oh, no! Mom and Dad!_

_ Are beyond your help right now. The best thing you can do is to listen to me right now._

_ . . . Who are you?_

_ I am the one who you have prayed to since you were a small child._

_ You're God? Yeah, right._

_ I am. When you were but five, you prayed to me that I would make 'Santy Clause' bring you that special dolly that you wanted so much._

_ Wow, you are God! Please forgive my disbelief, Lord._

_ Of course, child. I have brought you here for a reason._

_ Yes?_

_ As you know, Queen Beryl has teamed up with Lucifer, and they have moved to begin taking over the world. Lucifer is doing this before he was supposed to. It was predetermined when the end is to come, and that time is not now._

_ I think I understand what you're saying . . . but what can I do about it?_

_ Even though Hell's ruler has not held up his end of the bargain, I will still keep mine. I will not send my son back until it is time, and will not interfere directly. What I am going to do, instead, is bestow you with the power of my son's essence, transforming you into a holy soldier. It is you who must go and defeat Beryl and put Lucifer back in his place in my stead. It is you who must save the Earth!_

_ WHAT?! Me? B-, but I'm just a fifteen-year-old girl! I can't stop a whole army all alone!_

_ Do not worry, child, you will not be alone. Two other maidens have been chosen to be my soldiers, and I have sent someone else to help you, also._

_ Alright, Lord . . . I'll give it my best, at least!_

_ Thank you, Rah'eesa. When you awaken, you will find a broach. It the Broach of the Savior, and will give you your powers when you wish to transform._

_ Ok… God?_

_ Yes?_

_ I can't promise you anything, but I will do my best. Thank you for choosing me for this honor._

_ Now, child, you must awaken!_

Rah'eesa woke up with her head throbbing. She was buried under a pile of rubble, the remains of the wall. Sitting up, rubbing her head, she saw that the door was still open, and the room was empty except for a small white cat watching her intently.

She reached out a hand for the cat, and it slinked over to her, rubbing its nose up against her hand, the rest of its body following. It started pawing at the rubble beside the girl, and she moved to see what it was that it was pawing at. Right there was her tin chest that her mother had given her, so she picked it up, but saw that the cat was still trying to get at something else. Digging a little though the crumbled pieces of wall there, she found a locket on the ground about the size of a silver dollar.

Most of its surface was a dark blood-red, except for the edges where it was rimmed in gold and the golden cross that was on the locket, connected to the golden edge, separating the locket into four sections. From the bottom of the locket, attached by a small golden sphere, hung a smooth red stone, shape into a drop, with a little golden setting at the top where it was attached. It gleamed slightly through the dust, and, staring at it, Rah'eesa saw that it _hadn't_ been just a dream.

Remembering her mother, she ran into the kitchen, but it was empty. There were signs of a struggle, and a large spot of blood was smeared on the floor. She looked down at the locket clenched tightly in her hand, and it blurred as tears filled her eyes. Her parents were gone. Dead.

She wiped her tears away. In honor of her parents, she would fulfill the mission assigned to her by God. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of Beryl and the rest of them; she would make them pay dearly for what they had done.

**QS: You know what? Personally, I like how I write. Most of my fanfics, I write for the reviews, and stuff like that… but this one's different. This one's a special project for me. When I was around the age of eleven or so, I was really, totally into Sailor Moon and stuff, and I was also totally religious. I let my imagination wander, and decided I wanted to make my own Sailor Soldiers… Christian Super-heroes, the Sailor Christian Soldiers. It was just something I really, really wanted to do.**

**And now, seven years later, I came across the rough draft I wrote in an old folder of mine, and decided to rewrite it. It's just something that I really, really want to do. It's a challenge for me.**

**I don't care what anyone says, this story is here to stay. However, in the words of Rah'eesa, I can't promised you anything, but I will do my best. This is a story I feel sort of driven to write… If I quit, I'll let myself down.**


	4. Chapter Three

**_Sailor Christian Soldiers_**

**_Book One: Sailor Savior_**

**__**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_By Sere G_**

Rah'eesa knelt there, mourning her parents, for an indeterminable amount of time. When she finally stood, she turned to the cat, who was sitting there still. "You're the one sent to help me, aren't you?" Her voice was quiet and devoid of emotion as she asked this rhetorical question, not really expecting an answer.

The cat nodded and answered, in a female voice, "Yes, that I am. I am Rael. Are you ready, Rah'eesa?"

Rah'eesa attached the broach to her collar and picked up the chest. "Yeah. I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"To accustom you to your powers. I scouted while you were unconscious… it seems that the DEDs got to the family living next door to you, when they wouldn't surrender to the mark. That should be a good place to start." The cat looked solemn. "These bodies have only just been taken, so they shouldn't be too hard for you to purify them."

Rah'eesa stood there, tapping her foot. "And I do this how?"

"I'll explain when we get there. Let's just go. Take this." Rael did a strange flick with her tail and a simple wooden cross appeared out of nowhere above Rah'eesa, falling down to where she caught it in her hands.

Just a couple of minutes later, Rah'eesa was at the next house over. She'd decided to take the direct way, and rang their doorbell.

The little boy of the household, Tommy, answered the door. When he saw Rah'eesa, a delighted grin broke over his freckled face, and she couldn't help but wonder whether Rael had been wrong; was the family really possessed? Maybe they had just submitted to being branded with the dark mark, and were still themselves… still, she had to know for sure…

The silly grin still on his face, Tommy called out to his parents. "Mom! Dad! Reesa's here!" Poking his head out slightly, he looked around. "Are your parents here, too, Reesa? Have you guys come to visit again? Come on, I wanna show you this new picture I drew!"

Wordlessly, Rah'eesa held up the wooden cross given to her by Rael. When Tommy saw it, he let out a hiss and backed up, his face taking on an angry expression. Just for an instant, his face seemed to flicker to a demonic visage before turning back to his cherubic face once more. He pouted, and there was a weird throaty tone to his voice. "Why ya gotta be mean like that, Reesa? I just wanted to play…"

Rah'eesa took a step back, shaking her head slightly. "Oh, Tommy, I was hoping she was wrong…" She glanced back at Rael, who was behind her. "What now?"

Rael nodded, seeming to come to a decision. "Touch your broach and say the words, 'holy savior power'."

Rah'eesa nodded and, sticking the bottom part of the cross in her pocket, did what the cat told her. "Holy Savior POWER!"

Rah'eesa's body glowed blindly bright, and all that could be seen were her eyes, which were closed. The light focused in and materialized as a sort of white leotard on her, with long white sleeves that ended in points on her middle fingers.

A fat drop of blood fell and landed on Rah'eesa's forehead, becoming a bloodred ruby from which sprouted a golden tiara that graced her forehead. The ruby bled, the blood flowing down to her neck, waist, and fingertips, forming a bloodred chocker, collar, skirt, and gloves. The last of it flowed down to her ankles, where it formed bloodred leather lace-up boots that went up to mid-calf on her.

A pink silk sash flowed from either side of the locket to behind her and joined together, tying behind her waist into a bow.

She brought her wrists up and crossed over each other an inch under her chin, and strange-looking metallic red cuffs appeared on them.

Golden shimmers appeared on her tiara ruby, ears, choker, arms, wrists, and middle fingers as these appeared: On her ruby, a small cross. On her ears, cross dangly earrings. On her choker, a golden cross. On her arms, armbands engraved with crosses and set with drop-shaped rubies. On her wrist cuffs, a small golden cross for each. On her middle fingers, small cross-engraved rings which the tips of the sleeves were attached to. Red and gold hair ties now adorned her pigtails.

Finally, her rabbit red eyes opened to stare at the demonic little boy, who now looked scared. He ran into the house, and Rah'eesa made as if to follow him before Rael stopped her.

"Wait, Sailor Savior. You'll need this." A red wand appeared in Rah'eesa's hands, tipped with a large golden cross with a ruby drop set into its center. "This is your Wand of Salvation. This is what you use to channel the power you need and purify these people."

Rah'eesa gave her a weird look. "Sailor Savior? Is that… my name?" The cat nodded. "In this form, it is."

Nodding, Sailor Savior stepped through the door, only to be intercepted by Tommy's parents. The father spoke. "So nice of you to visit." His eyes flickered red, and then he and his wife both leapt at her. She dodged easily. "Is that all you got?"

Raising her wand, she cried out the words which she already somehow knew. "Salvation Purification!" Golden light shot out of the wand and into the adults, who promptly started screaming and fell to their knees, their hands in their hair as they doubled over in agony.

An alarmed look coming over her face, Sailor Savior started to lower her wand; she didn't want to kill them! But when she started to, Rael stopped her with a sharp 'No!'

Finally, when the adults had stopped moving, Sailor Savior lowered her wand, tears in her eyes as she feared that they were dead. As she did so, she felt two sharp pinpricks at her lower back, as though someone had shoved two hot needles deep into her.

She winced in pain, and then something caught her attention. The two adults were moving! Wait… no, they weren't. There were two shadows rising from them, forming into faceless humanoid black forms with claws and glowing red eyes.

Rael sounded alarmed. "Sailor Savior, those are the demons! Be on your guard!"

Sailor Savior turned to her to answer. "No duh." A second later, she regretted it as one of the demons slashed at her side, raking three vicious scratches. "YEOWCH!" She leapt away nimbly, alarmed and clutching her side. "Rael, what do I do!"

The cat seemed to be struggling to remember, then she answered, "Bang your wrists together and do what your instinct tells you!"

The girl did what she was told and, surprisingly, the two wrist 'cuffs' flew from her wrists and into the air, whirling a quick circle around her before landing back in her hands, unbent as boomerangs with strange slots in the inside triangles.

She stared at the boomerang for only an instant before clutching them and yelling the words that came to mind. "Salvation's Fury Slicers!" She threw the boomerangs with all of her might at the demons and, surprisingly, two razor-sharp blades unfolded from the inside of each as they went towards the demons. The demons were rent in two and Sailor Savior felt a bit of fear as the razor-sharp boomerangs came back towards her, but the blade shlooped back in just before they snapped back around her wrists on their own, transforming into cuffs.

She stood there, breathing heavily, thinking it was over, but then…

Sailor Savior let out a scream as wave after wave of pain washed through her, leaving her weaker after each wave. She was covered in dark energy, Tommy standing near her, his hands out as they emptied energy into her, a malicious demonic grin on his face.

She fell to her knees, unable to stand any longer, and she couldn't even raise her wand or speak the purifying words to stop the boy. Was she to die before she'd even truly started?

Nope.

Tommy let out a yell of anger as Rael leapt out of nowhere, sinking her fangs into his arm and distracting him, stopping the flow of the energy. She let go and ran before the boy could do anything to her. "Sailor Savior, now!"

Sailor Savior raised her wand and spoke the words again, barely able to get the words out. "Salvation… purification…" When the little boy had finally stopped screaming and collapsed on the ground, Sailor Savior lowered her wand and fell to her knees, barely aware of another needle-pinprick on her lower back. She stared down at the wand. "Rael… they're not dead, are they?"

Rael shook her head. "No, don't worry, they're not. They're simply weak from their ordeal and won't awaken for a little bit."

Sailor Savior nodded and wearily got to her feet, aware of several aches and pains, and holding the scratches at her side. "Alright… let's get out of here…"

**QS: Things aren't going too well for Rah'eesa, eh? First, she loses her parents, and her house… then, she gets hurt by a bunch of demons. Nice day, huh?**

**If you're wondering about those pinpricks she feels, you'll find out what they are next chapter. Any guesses? Well, bye for now, people!**

**PS: I just now reposted this chapter because, as I was going over it, I saw so many spelling and grammar errors that it was ridiculous. That's what I get for writing at ****2AM****, ya know? Anyway, I fixed all the errors, I think.**

**PPS: Believe it or not, this isn't really supposed to be a story that's all preachy and stuff. See, liked I said in the last chapter's author's notes, I wrote the first draft for this when I was a really religious eleven-year-old. Now, though, I'm not really all that religious… I mean, I still believe in God, but let's just say that a bunch of stuff happened that shook my faith, and caused me to lose faith in the church, if not in God. And even with God, I'm not always what you'd call certain… but when I found this story, I thought it'd be a challenge, and maybe give me my spark back, ya know?**


	5. Chapter Four

**_Sailor Christian Soldiers_**

**_Book One: Sailor Savior_**

**__**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_By Sere G_**

Before she left, Sailor Savior needed to do a couple of things. The first thing she did was go over to the family's computer, which was there, in the living room. Making sure the text was set on large print, so that it would be noticed quickly by them, she typed a short, to-the-point note.

'You were possessed, but have been saved by a Warrior of God.

Leave here and hide well… don't let them find you. This is your

Second, and possibly last, chance.

I wish you luck.'

Once she had finished the note, she detransformed so that she was Rah'eesa again. Next, she headed to the closet and rifled through the stuff hanging up until she found a hooded jacket, obviously belonging to the mother of the house. As she slipped it on, she felt pain in her lower back, where she'd earlier felt those three needle-pinpricks.

Frowning, she made her way over to a mirror and lifted the back of her shirt and jacket, peering at where the pain was coming from. Within maybe a two inch space, there was what looked a tattoo… a tattoo of her veins, placed over a couple of her real veins.

She frowned, looking at the vein-marks, then at Rael, who, from her feet, was looking up at Rah'eesa. "What _are_ these, Rael?"

Rael looked at the marks. "They're the price of your calling, Rah'eesa."

"What do you mean?"

"As you know, Rah'eesa, our lord Jesus Christ went through suffering so that our souls could be saved. And also, as you know, your power comes from him. And so, every time you use your Wand of Salvation to save someone, you pay a price… for each person you save, that mark will get slightly bigger."

"Well, they hurt."

"But of course. If they were painless, they would cause no suffering. But look at it this way, Rah'eesa… it's a small price you pay, to be able to save these people…"

Rah'eesa sighed, lowering the back of her shirt once more. "Yeah, I guess… come on."

When she left the house, the sun had set, luckily… less people would notice Rah'eesa. She stopped by her house to get her tin chest, and found a knapsack within the rubble to carry it in.

As she loaded the chest into the sack, she spoke to Rael. "What now? I can't stay here, obviously…"

The cat nodded. "Yes, obviously. Now we must find your two allies."

Rah'eesa nodded slightly. "Yeah… I think I remember God mentioning two other maidens, or something. Where do we find them?"

Rael cocked her head. "You mean you can't feel it?"

"Huh?"

"You should be able to feel where you are to go…"

Now that Rael mentioned it, Rah'eesa could sorta feel something. A sort of… tugging… beneath her belly button, telling her which way to go. She nodded. "Yeah, I can feel it. Let's go."

And so… the lone girl and her cat simply started walking… for there was little else which she could do…

END

**QS: Yep, you heard right. End. As in, this is the end of this book… The sequel, when I write it, will be called "Sailor Christian Soldiers Book Two: Sailor ****Eden****". First, though, I gotta get the stupid thing figured out… I have the character figured out, and her background, but not a lot on the plot for that one. After that will come the 3rd book… obviously, the name of the third soldier will be in the title. Any of you wanna guess her name? I'll be surprised if you can. Sailor T.**


End file.
